Modern facilities, such as buildings and stadiums, can have facility control and monitoring systems that include sensors distributed throughout these facilities to permit remote monitoring of the facility status by operators or computers at a central location. Facility control and monitoring systems can monitor various parameters, such as water pressure in sprinkler systems, temperature, fire alarms, air quality, personnel in various areas, and security devices (e.g., motion sensors and intrusion alarms). Additional facility control and monitoring devices can permit remote control of other facility infrastructure systems, such as lighting, ambient temperature, or controlled access to various areas.
In addition, facilities can include a distributed antenna system (“DAS”), which can include one or more head-end units and multiple remote units coupled to each head-end unit. A DAS can be used to extend wireless coverage in an area for mobile device users within the facility from external communication systems, such as cellular or personal communications service (PCS) mobile voice and data services and public safety land mobile radio systems. The DAS can provide wireless RF coverage throughout the entire building or part of the building.
Maintaining separate facility control and monitoring systems and a separate DAS may result in separate wired networks within the facility to route communications. For example, a security system, a fire alarm system, an elevator monitoring system, or a facility environmental monitoring system may be associated with separate wired networks within the facility to route control and sensor signals to a central controlling points. Multiple communications systems can lead to expensive installation costs and can make upgrading existing systems difficult.